When A Casanova Falls
by TheMultiFandomFangirl
Summary: The biggest player of the WWE, the Miz, gets put in a storyline with a rookie diva. What will he do when he finds himself falling for her?


Vince McMahon nearly laughed at the request of the young man sitting before him.

"I'm sorry, you want _what_?" Vince asked amusement lacing his voice.

"I want," the Miz replied slowly "a _girl_."

"This is a professional wrestling company, not a matchmaking service." Vince told him. Miz rolled his eyes.

"Morrison's got Melina to 'accompany' him, so I want a girl." Miz explained.

"I understand that there is still some…_bad blood_, between you and Morrison since the demise of your tag team partnership."

"You got that right." Miz scoffed. "But my point is, I'm the Miz, the Chick Magnet, I'm _awesome_! I'm the 'Shawn Michaels' and he is the 'Marty Janette'. I can't be the 'Shawn' without a Diva." Vince looked as if he were considering the Miz's words. "All I'm asking is for you to put me in a storyline with a Diva. I just need a girl to go to my matches, swoon over me…"

"Cheat for you?" Vince smirked. Miz just laughed and shrugged. "Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll see what Creative can do." Vince decided.

* * *

"So, why did Vince call you into a meeting?" Maria asked her new fellow Diva Vanessa.

Vanessa had recently been accepted into the WWE. She'd grown up in Boston and was the only girl on her high school wrestling team. She quit school and left home at seventeen to Las Angelus, to pursue her dream of being a WWE Diva. Now, at twenty-four, she was finally to become the newest Diva.

"I'm not sure, something about a new storyline." Vanessa shrugged as she walked with her friend Maria to Mr McMahon's office.

"With who?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope it's not someone gross though." Vanessa cringed.

"What if it's someone you can't stand?" Maria groaned.

"I guess I'll find out." Vanessa sighed as she stood in front of the door labelled 'Mr McMahon'. She waved goodbye to Maria and knocked on the door. When she heard a faint "come in" from Mr McMahon, she opened the door, and was met with Mr McMahon, the team from Creative, and the Miz, who was holding the United States Championship belt on his shoulder.

"Her?" the Miz asked, shocked. "Come on Vince, I was hoping for someone a little more well-known. I mean she's been here like two months, she's not going to do a lot for my image."

"If the image you're going for is 'asshole' then you've got it covered." Vanessa quipped. The Miz smirked, impressed by the girl's spirit.

"Well, Mike, she was the only one Creative could get on such short notice. So I suggest, you don't complain." Vince said. "Besides, this arrangement could be good for both of you. You, Mike, get the _girl_ you require and in return, Vanessa gets the publicity she needs."

Miz and Vanessa nodded, both thinking it was better to agree with Vince for the sake of their jobs. The Miz stepped forward to the girl who was still standing by the door. He looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was a good height for him, not so tall that she'd tower over him in heels, but not so short that she would look awkward beside him. She was a Diva, so she obviously had a good body, but it was her eyes that really made her stand out; her bright green eyes against her brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

'_It could be worse._' Miz thought. '_Could be Beth Phoenix._'

Vanessa began to feel uncomfortable as the Miz inspected her. He was a big WWE Superstar, after all, and she was just a new Diva. Her tension eased up as a smile spread across his face and he stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Michael Mizanin, but everyone just calls me 'Miz'." He said, seeing the stress leave her body. She took his hand and shook it, determining that it could be worse.

"I'm Vanessa; everyone calls me, well, Vanessa." She laughed.

"Here are your scripts." Caleb from Creative said and handed the two a spiral bound stack of paper each. "It'll take a few recordings to establish the relationship before she will be able to attend your matches."

"That's fine." The Miz said.

"Do I even have a choice?" Vanessa asked, feeling as though she had been ignored the entire time.

"Yes, you do, but if you don't do this storyline with the Miz, your presence in the WWE will dwindle rapidly. Publicity is everything, and with his ongoing feud with John Morrison, the Miz is getting a lot of publicity in the WWE universe right now." Vince said calmly. Vanessa had to admit, he was good at selling things. "But, it is up to you."

"Alright, I'm in." Vanessa sighed. "So how does this work?"

"You go back to your hotel room and practise your lines." Caleb explained. "The first segment will be shot tomorrow, but don't worry, you won't have many lines to remember."

"Well, yeah I get that, but I mean, what do I do? Just follow him around and stuff?" she clarified.

"Pretty much." The Miz smirked.

Vanessa looked at Miz once more. Acting as a hot guy's girlfriend couldn't be too bad, right? She huffed out a breath and said, half-surely, "Fine."

"Thank you for being so cooperative." Mr McMahon smiled. Vanessa nodded and left the room.

The Miz left the room after her and quickly fell into step beside the brown-haired Diva. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked as she stopped walking to turn and face him.

"Well I'm about to be in a storyline with you, so I figure I should get to know you." He smirked.

"Uh huh." She said simply, and then smiled. "Good luck with that."

"Hey, hey, hey." He said placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking away. "I see; you're playing hard to get."

"Oh I'm not playing, sweetie." She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I'm just hard to get."

"Don't tell me you're one of the Divas in the 'I Hate Miz' club." He nearly groaned.

"There's a club for that?" she questioned, a curious smile on her face.

"You're lucky, you know." He said. She raised her eyebrows for him to continue. "You get to be in a storyline with the United States Champion." He smirked and shifted the belt on his shoulder smugly.

"Actually, I think you're the lucky one." She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? And why's that?" he asked.

"Because I'm not the only Diva they asked to do this. So yeah, you're lucky I think you're hot." She smirked playfully before turning away from him and walking away.

He watched her retreating figure and decided that he was going to like her.


End file.
